In particular, a long endurance unmanned aerial vehicle may have to be highly optimized with respect to its shape, weight, fuel consumption, etc. to achieve the required time on station. As a consequence there are only small control surfaces (such as ailerons and rudders) attached and there is only little space and limited electrical power available for the vehicle management, the system services, the communication and the mission avionics systems.